With the development of intelligent agricultural production, artificial light instead of natural light is used to cultivate crops in the agricultural field. In a relevant automatic supplemental lighting system, generally, supplemental lighting is performed by using outside light intensity as a standard. This supplemental lighting method has advantages of simple design, easy parameter adjustment, but the growth state of crops cannot be analyzed based on internal factors of the crops.